Loving the Dead
by AngelDeMIgoD
Summary: Valentines Day is hard for Nico. Just, not because of the reason you think. Will wants to support his boyfriend. Can he do it?


Nico di Angelo walked briskly towards the training area of Camp Half-Blood, his black hair sprinkled with the falling snow. The boy's cheeks were pink from the cold and his fingers felt like icicles. It was cold, but in February that was to be expected. Nico did not want to get out of bed today. Apart from the cold, it was also Valentine's Day and his sister Bianca's birthday.  
He felt a twinge of sadness. Bianca had died when he was ten years old, right after she had joined the Hunters of Artemis. Nico had not told anyone about how this day was special to him other than his half-sister Hazel Levesque and his boyfriend Will Solace. On this day, Nico would usually lock himself in the Hades cabin.  
People presumed it was because he hated Valentine's Day (which he definitely did), but that wasn't the real reason. Nico was determined not to let his sadness get to him this year, which was the reason why he had forced himself to get out of bed and head to training.

The son of Hades,' Stygian iron sword thumped against his leg as Nico broke into a run. He had spotted Will with a group of friends talking beside the fighting arena.  
"Hey, Will," Nico said breathlessly, appearing beside his boyfriend.  
"Hey, Neeks," Will said cautiously. That was weird. He looked around at who Will was talking to. It was Kayla and Austin, Will's siblings from the Apollo cabin. They all looked nervous as well.  
"What's up?" Nico tried. The three children of Apollo glanced at each other before Kayla answered.  
"We're fine. And you? Are you okay?"  
It was only then that Nico realized what this was about. His head whipped around to face Will.  
"Y-you told them?" Nico asked sounding scared. Will stared at his feet, nodding guiltily. Nico's expression turned from fear to anger.  
"Hey, it's okay," Will said comfortingly, putting his hand on Nico"s shoulder. Nico tried to run away but he was held in place by Will's strong grasp.  
"THAT WAS PRIVATE!" he yelled, trying to free himself from Will's grasp. " I told you that!"  
"Hey, it's fine. Kayla and Austin won't say anything," Will responded calmly to Nico while glaring at his siblings at the same time. "And I guess I'm not a very good listener."

Turns out none of the Apollo children were good listeners. A few minutes after Nico started duelling with Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, random campers started approaching Nico, saying stuff like they were sorry for him, and some even asking questions.  
For Nico who was trying to forget about all the hurt of Bianca's death, all of this was really not helping.  
"I'm sorry Nico." and "I didn't know!" or "That must have been hard." also "Get over it." That last one was Sherman Yang from the Ares cabin. At that Nico spun around, holding his sword out in front of him, much to the dismay of Connor, who had been mid-attack. The son of Hades thrust his sword at Sherman threateningly. Sherman took a step back, terrified.  
"NEVER talk to me like that" Nico said in a dangerously low tone, not once lowering his sword.  
"Nico, calm down," Will said, trying to intercept.  
Nico turned around to face Will. "You," he spoke. "It's all your fault. If you ever truly loved me or cared about me, you wouldn't have told anyone. You are just like all the others. I knew it. No one ever cared about me except Bianca. And she's dead!" Nico cried, emphasizing the last word. He shook, his sword radiating with darkness.

Will took a step back. That stung. He a Nico had fought before but it was never like this.  
"Nico that's not true-"  
"It is. I listened to you before and look where I ended up. Don't ever talk to me again," Nico interrupted before shadow travelling away.

The crowd that had formed stood in shock, staring at Will who had tears forming in his eyes, streaming down his face. Will fell to the ground and cried quietly. The crowd around slowly thinned until there was only one person left standing there.  
"Will, it'll be alright."  
Will looked up from the ground to see Hazel Levesque, her brown hair swept to the side and her eyes, which were the colour of coffee, sad and teary. Will looked away.  
Will remembered when Nico first came to camp with Bianca. He was so different, back then Nico was cheerful and innocent. Will remembered playing Mythomagic with him while Bianca was on her quest. When Nico heard the news of Bianca's death, something snapped inside of him. He became determined that no one could love him and that everyone was against him. Will's deepest wish was for the bitterness to fade from his boyfriend's bones and his heart to thaw. Will had experienced this a few times from Nico, moments when he was feeling pure joy, moments that Will prided himself on providing. The young Italian was changing, becoming more open, but now Nico was slipping back into his old ways.

"No, Hazel. It won't be. Nico is upset and he won't let me help him," Will said.  
"I know Will, but it's okay. You can't let him turn away again. You can't let him go!" Hazel practically begged, almost breaking down into sobs.  
Even in Will's depressed state, he couldn't bear to see anyone so sad. Especially when he could do something about it.  
"But Hazel, he won't let me!" Will told her.  
"Try, Will. Try for his sake. For my sake. For your sake. You can't leave him like this, you're the only person that can help him, so please try," Hazel pleaded.  
Yes. He could try. Will could try to get his boyfriend back. He had to try.  
Will wiped his tears away and stood up to face Hazel. His look of despair had changed to determination. Hazel looked back at him and nodded. Just as Will was about to leave, Hazel spoke again.  
"I'm glad my brother is in good hands," she said. The son of Apollo looked back at her and smiled.

Will ran to the Hades Cabin, his mind set on finding Nico as quickly as possible. When he arrived, Will knocked on the door. No answer.  
"Neeks, I'm so sorry" No answer.  
"Nico, it's me, Will" Still no answer.  
"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking when I told Kayla and Austin. If I knew that you would get upset, I would have thought more about it." Will waited.  
"You're saying that you overestimated me. You thought I was strong. I'm not" came Nico's reply  
Wow. This was not going the way Will wanted to at all.

"Your mom died and then you were trapped in a hotel for 70 years. When you finally escaped and found a home at Camp Half-Blood, your sister joined the Hunters of Artemis and died during a quest. You found your half-sister in the Fields of Asphodel and was the first demigod to ever go between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, not telling a soul. You went to Tartarus alone, got captured by giants, survived in a death trance for eight days, led the seven heroes to the House of Hades, transported three people to a giant statue across the world with what was basically your willpower, and finally, you watched Octavian hurl himself into the sky for the greater good. I mean it, Nico. No one else could have done that. You are the strongest person I have ever known. Please, Nico. Sei forte."

Inside the Hades Cabin, Nico lifted his head. Did Will just speak…Italian? He told him that he was strong. No one had ever said that to him before, English or Italian, not any language for that matter. Did Will really think that he was strong? He was not. Throughout everything Will had said, Nico was afraid. He wasn't strong.  
Nico slowly opened the door of the Hades Cabin to find Will sitting on his doorstep, tears glinting in his eyes. The smaller boy sat down beside him, staring out into the camp.  
"Will, I was scared. I was petrified during everything I've been through. I live a life of fear, not strength,"  
"Being afraid is not weakness. It's a sign of feeling, that you are a human. If you didn't feel fear, you must be crazy. And you were strong through every minute of it, Neeks. You never gave up, even when you hated it and could have left, you persevered. That is what strength is." Will replied heartfully, looking at Nico sincerely.  
"Really?" Nico asked timidly,  
"Sì," Will answered in Italian. Nico laughed, then grew serious again.  
"Will, I'm so sorry for lashing out at you like that earlier. I overreacted. Please forgive me."  
"No need to apologize Nico. I get it."  
"Grazie," Nico replied in Italian, the word meaning thank you.  
"Prego," Will said, the Italian word for you're welcome.

The pair sat there for some time, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, campers started to head out in pairs. Both Nico and Will glanced at each other in confusion. What was happening?  
"What's going on?" Will asked Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes who was with his girlfriend Clarisse La Rue.  
"Dude, you don't know?" Chris inquired. Will shook his head.  
"It's the Valentines Day fireworks! Everyone is going to Half-Blood Hill to watch the fireworks and celebrate!" Chris said before continuing on his way, his had clasped to Clarisse's.

Will gasped in realization, then turned to Nico. His boyfriend wore the same expression.  
Simultaneously, Nico and Will asked each other to go to the firework show with one another. They both stared at each other before doubling over with laughter.  
"Sì"

Ten minutes later, Will and Nico hiked up Half-Blood Hill with all of their friends. When they got to the top, the two boys sat down on a rock, Nico leaning his head on Will's shoulder. Will loved when Nico did this, his soft breaths becoming slow and melodious. ...He started muttering under his breath with the one name he had cared for so much. Bianca. ...It was a side effect from Tartarus; Nico relived the worst moments of his life.  
Usually, Will just had to wait it out, even when his boyfriend screamed and shook with fear. Today, however, Will couldn't bear to see Nico like this. So he started singing.

"Tu sei il Mio soldatino," Will sang, the Italian words meaning "you're my little soldier." He began to sing in Italian, the lyrics explaining that it was the reason he lived and that Nico should never forget Bianca. That she was watching over him, and that loved Nico.

"When I was little-" he paused, most likely trying to find the right words. "That was what Bianca used to sing to me."  
"Listen to her," Will encouraged "Don't forget her. She is with you, even if not physically."  
Nico sighed, turning away from Will as he stared into the night sky. "Okay," he whispered.

Purple, pink, blue, red, green, gold, silver, and many, many more colours burst, the loud sound popping in Nico's ears. "Wow," he said breathlessly, looking at the fireworks in wonder.  
Wow," Will copied, his expression filled with awe. He turned to Nico. "Ti Amo," he said just as the final firework burst into the air, the Italian word meaning "I love you." The firework read "Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Ti Amo," Nico repeated, looking back at Will.

Then they kissed under the star-filled night sky with Bianca who had been turned into a constellation, watching from above with content that her little brother had finally found the happiness he deserved.


End file.
